Dan (MM)
Dan is one of the marriage candidates in Harvest Moon: Magical Melody. Basic Info :Dan is a new character debuting in Harvest Moon: Magical Melody. He is a happy-go-lucky drifter who likes drinking, gambling, and flirting. As a matter of fact, gambling is what lands him in the village, after he loses all his money from bets on the horse race. :In-Game Description: :A young man who came from the south. He lives to have fun. First Appearance :Dan will be introduced the first time you attend the Horse Race. He will not move into town until Ronald's store is opened. Location/Schedule *Inside the Paradise Orchard shop. *At the Village Square *Near the path that leads out of the village (near Hearty♥Lyla) *The beach *Near the Blue Sky Ranch Likes and Dislikes Infatuation Heart Quotes :0 hearts: ''"Man, I'm tired of this. I wonder how I can rake in some easy money."'' :1 heart: "Gravity helps water flow without resistance. I like the idea of living life in a way that goes with the natural flow." :2 hearts: "Oh, boy, the people in this village are do-gooders. They're such goofs, I get sick of it." :3 hearts: :4 hearts: ''"I decided that I want to cultivate a huge orchard. I'll create a grape called Illusion!"'' :5 hearts: "I must start studying the basics. My body's in shape, but my mind needs work. Ha-ha-ha! You know, I look forward to talking to you each day!" :6 hearts: :7 hearts: :8 hearts: :9-10 hearts: "Kitty-cat, do you know what it is to have a man who burns every night thinking about you? Um... are you listening to me?" Proposal coming soon. Marriage Lines coming soon. Festivals :Star Festival: Summer 7 :Leave your house and Dan will be outside your door (but only if he's the one who likes you the most out of all the guys). The following conversation takes place: :Fireworks:' Summer 24th :You can go about your usual daily routine before heading to Moonlight Beach. When you do head over, talk to everybody present in order to instigate the scene. Dan will walk over to stand beside you before the fireworks start (but only if he's the one who likes you the most out of all the guys), and will silently watch the fireworks with you until the festival ends. :Moon Festival: Fall 9th Gift Events *'2-Heart Gift:' Apple Soda :"Hello! :I tried making my own apple soda. :I think it's pretty good for the first try. :I wanted you to be the first to taste, so please try some. :Okay, bye!" *'5-Heart Gift:' Grape Soda :"Hello! :Good morning. :It's only morning, but I made some nice, special soda. :Please drink some♥ :I think it's still far to heaven's door* but I feel like I'm one step closer. :It's thanks to my honey that I'm motivated! :Okay, bye!" ::* This line is awkward, because it was improperly translated/localized. The "heaven's door" that Dan mentions is actually "Heaven's Door", a famous wine in the Harvest Moon-verse. "Soda" is wine in the original Japanese game; Dan here compares his own grape wine to the famous Heaven's Door grape wine. Musical Note :Dan provides you with the 95th musical note, "Master Pick-Up Artist", when he brings you a gift for building his friendship level up to 2 hearts. :Note Description: :He has a love of gambling and girls, but when the time comes, can he quit? A hot-blooded guy from the sea. Additional Information *After his gambling loss, Dan will be stuck in the village with no real place to stay. Planting any kind of fruit bearing tree will later trigger a scene with Ronald, which will lead to to the opening on the Paradise Orchard where Dan will work. Category:Magical Melody NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody